


Echoes in Time

by Pokedash55



Series: Echo and the Villains [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Acronix and krux were cute kids once guys, Acronix has pretty hair, Another echo meets a villian story, Bring acronix back, Echo will befriend all the baddies, Echo zane is baby, Fluff, Gen, I miss Acronix, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinda, Rated T for swears, minor blood and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokedash55/pseuds/Pokedash55
Summary: Lost in time, Acronix finds himself thrown out of the Time Vortex and down to the foot of a worn-down lighthouse.
Relationships: Acronix & Krux (Ninjago), Echo Zane & Acronix
Series: Echo and the Villains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101935
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Echoes in Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written orignally for a set of random character wheel fics but it got too long and intricate and references another fic I did with echo and Garmadon so I made it a series. I hope to expand on this little Echo universe!

The Iron Doom spiralled through time; The swishing sounds of the time void washed out any sound of the battle concluding on top of the metallic exterior. The trained Spinjitizu master stood armed with staff and sword, ruthlessly hitting and slashing at the two standing before him. Once friends, colleagues, and fighters of justice now turned to evil and he was ready to finally finish one of the greatest mistakes of his life. 

The master landed a final blow of his staff before losing his footing (were his legs… shorter somehow?) and he fell through the time vortex to places unknown.

Two twins layed semi-unconscious atop the machine, battle wounded but still breathing. The youngest twin clutched his unarmored arm, tattered and bloody. His ponytail was long gone, causing his long hair to cover his scratched face. He forced his eyes open, trying his best not to black out. Passing out in a seemingly never ending time portal didn’t seem like a fun way to spend his life.

He attempted to turn his head toward his brother but couldn’t even see his own feet before collapsing, holding his neck as a biting pain emerged from his previous battle. His eyes clinched closed and the fallen warrior began to fall unconscious. He could feel his body slowly slipping off the side of his and his brother's creation and he held his arm tight as he plummeted off the machine and out of the Time Vortex. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acronix managed to open his eyes long enough to see himself free falling towards water. The chilled ocean shot him awake despite the pain he felt. Swimming up to the surface he gasped for air, flipping his now soaked locks away from his face to get a good immediate view of his surroundings. _Water for miles_ He thought with a huff. He tread through water to examine the rest of the horizon and something perked his interest almost immediately. Behind him there was a building on a small patch of sand, surrounded by large rocks. 

As the sun beat down he sidestroked his way to the shore, ignoring the oceanic creatures he disrupted in his quest towards land. When Acronix settled on shore, he took out his phone to attempt to update his status. No matter where he was, they needed to know of the sick new island he had found… no, discovered! He was thinking about whether to leave out the whole “Losing to Wu” thing on his post when he noticed something strange. Something horrendous even. It wouldn’t turn on. Between battle that had cracked the screen and the salt water running through the system it was unable to power on even a little. 

“Grr Come one! Come on! Work!” He commanded the device, frantically pressing the power button. “I thought Borg Tech was supposed to be durable! This is so lame,” Acronix added, talking to the phone as if it was it’s fault it was broken.

_Great! Now I can’t tell my followers how cool this place is!_ He scoffed to himself. He remembered his tattered clothes and greatly injured body and realized this also meant he couldn’t call for help. Not like he would admit he needed it, but the thought crossed his mind ever so slightly. 

The situation seemed pretty bleak. He was once again separated from his dear brother by Wu and had no way of communicating to the outside world. He didn’t even know how far into the future he was right now! His phone would’ve told him the exact date and time but now he was both helpless and powerless. Fantastic. 

Acronix managed to get back on his feet, placing his broken device back into the armor belt it resided in after coiling his now busted and useless earbuds around it. The building stood tall in the center of the beach and he approached it as quickly as he could with his bruised leg and general fatigue. Maybe he could declare this island his own personal island. He mused on the idea as he made his way up the large stairs. 

“Aren’t I in the future. Ugh. Stairs should be obsolete by now!” he complained, trudging up to the door rather slowly for the previous master of forward moving time. He swung the door open rather aggressively and made himself known. 

“HellOOOO! Anyone livin’ here!?” He shouted, leaning his injured side on the doorframe. “I’m gonna crash here for a while whether you like it or not!” His threat was only met with silence. This irked him a bit so he yelled one last long and loud hello. His call echoed down the staircase and was greeted once again by silence. Despite this whole situation, Acronix smiled at the idea of being in a house all by himself. When younger, he was never allowed to have fun when home alone because Krux would always be left in charge of things. But here he had the ability to do just about anything. 

Acronix skipped past the multitudes of shelves and novelties of the first floor and nearly sprinted down the staircase, eager to explore what he considered his new pad. Arriving at a boring and dusty basement he declared his new private island in need of a complete makeover. He dug through the boxes and found nothing but boring old rusted gears. The whole feel of the building made him think he actually got thrown back to the past! Some of the parts lying around were considered new when he was still fighting in the serpentine war. How underwhelming. He finally arrived in the distant future and he’s stuck in some old lighthouse built who knows how long ago! He’ll need to kidnap some builders to get this place in shape. 

As he was imagining how cool he’d make the basement look he noticed a small lever camouflaged on the brick wall. Krux was prone to hiding his stuff behind all kinds of intricate olden traps (he also used a lever for his lab in the museum he recalled) so Acronix was pretty good at spotting them. He pulled the lever with a smirk, and the door opened to reveal two living machines. 

He saw a full on automaton sitting at a desk playing chess with a smaller wheeled droid. Echo Zane tilted his head at the visitor with a surprised and reserved expression. It had been a while since he had any company and the last guy was less than nice, despite bonding. Echo examined the man. A bruised leg, a possibly fractured or broken arm, facial wounds that could be infected if not treated. 

Echo Zane got up from his desk and dug around drawers for first aid equipment. Acronix was utterly disappointed at his discovery. Sure he found another living android, which was pretty cool, but it was so retro. The design did remind him of someone he fought against recently but he had a hard time remembering names and faces of people he didn’t care about. Was it someone the Master of Ice hung out with? No that was stupid… was it... Maybe one of the Ninja? Whatever it was, it was not important. This thing seemed ancient compared to what he expected a secret room in the future to be. And now he knew that someone lived here. So he’d either have to share a room (Not cool) or kick this thing out. 

As he pondered his options, Echo lifted his arm up to his eye level and tried to roll up what remained of his ripped green sleeve. 

“What the Hell?” He recoiled his hand before wincing at the sudden movement. 

Echo looked up and met Acronix’s gaze with confusion. “May I see your arm. You are injured,” He asked gently. Gizmo wheeled up to the rusted Nindroid’s leg and delivered slings, bandages, and as many bandaids as it could carry. “Thank you Gizmo,” he said gleefully. Acronix looked at the small trapezoidal droid and gathered that it was helping him. Well. Whoever was here built a servant droid. Nice! 

With that knowledge he glared back at the more sentient of the two and with a grumble he lifted his injured hand back into the cold metallic arms of the Robot. He began to wrap up the arm to the best of his ability and Acronix stood there heavily confused on why a robot stuck in an old basement in probably the far future would come up to a legendary Hand of Time and give him medical attention? Like what sense does any of that make?

“What are you doing.” Acronix snapped

“Greetings. I am Zane. Built to protect those who cannot protect himself. My scanner indicates you are hurt so I am patching it up.” Echo answered, finishing up the sling with an unprofessional looking but still effective knot. 

Echo Zane went back to his seat and pushed the losing chess game to the side to start colouring instead. Acronix stood at the doorway and examined his arm. It felt supported. Much better than he was before. These droids were clearly built as servants. Meant to protect and assist and easily disposable, much like Krux’s Vermillion army (and some humans he added). Living here may be more fun than he thought. It’s not a pesky roommate he just found… this is a butler! _Built to protect huh? Well I supposed I could use protecting…quite a lot of it!_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was filled with command after command. Echo enjoyed the process of protecting this injured stranger and Acronix quite enjoyed the attention.

He was without his brother and without his phone so having anyone around to talk to was a relief. In between asking for favors, he would blabber his own egotism out to his newly found helper.

Echo Zane giggled at his crude jokes and listened to the stories he told no matter how exaggerated. He didn’t have the opportunity to get out and experience many things so it was cool to hear about the experiences of someone so eager to share them. 

“Fix this Rusty” He demanded, holding up his damaged phone. He placed it on the table where Echo was finishing his colouring page of the lighthouse (Coloured completely accurately with bright pinks, greens, and other wildly unrealistic and vibrant colours). “You’re technology so clearly you should know how to.”

Echo turned the rectangular device over and over again before responding, “I can’t.” 

“UGhhh! Great!” He huffed muttering a mutlitide of rather stupid souding insults. “Water. It heals your body, but it kills your soul.” He remarked like he was the smartest phrase maker ever. 

“What is important about this. You seem sad about it not working.” Echo zane asked giving the phone back to Acronix. 

“Um. EVERYTHING. You’re telling me you live in the future and have never used the internet”

Echo shook his head in agreement. _Man this guy’s a total Krux… only nicer. And more happy. And quieter. And ok so he’s not Krux at all…_

“Social apps to share your life to the world! Digital games of every genre imaginable! Music at your disposal at any time! You seriously know nothing about it!?” He marveled at the robot. So ignorant about a world he’s currently living in.

“Well… I’ve been here all my life so I do not have most of those things. It’s been me and gizmo for a long time,” Echo sorrowfully responded . 

_Well that SUCKS._ He thought. This dude has been trapped in a crummy tower with nothing to do? 

“I’ve.. uh.. “Acronix struggled to comfort Echo Zane. He never had to do something like this before. He stood there staring at his servant. He has no way of talking to his followers, no way of getting off this island, and no brother to support him. This guy was all he had to talk to right now so he couldn’t just sling a witty remark or two and swiftly leave slightly hated yet heavily entertained. 

“How do you find so much to talk about?” Echo disrupted the growing awkward silence. 

“Huh?” Acronix questioned. 

Echo sat up from his slouch and turned to face his roomie, “You have so many stories…I really like when you tell them. I don’t have very much to tell you in return.” 

Acronix was very confused now. Who wouldn’t want to talk about himself? This guy has really never once laughed at his own joke? Or recited his own ventures? Never?? Well he also has never used the internet so Acronix was learning a lot in one day. 

“You have to do SOMETHING all day.” Acronix 

“Well I used to assemble a puzzle but a visitor came and took it away. So now I play chess.” He started. Acronix went to take a seat. He had nothing else to do until that gizmo fixed his phone (Apparently the wheeled one knew a trick to it), so might as well hear this out. He’d done a lot of talking for one day. 

Echo talked about how he played tag with Gizmo up and down the staircase. He told stories about how Gizmo fixes his limbs when they fall off. Echo went on innocent tangents and continued to praise Gizmo as his best friend. As he talked, Acronix considered what the two robots were to each other. He wasn’t the type to really care much about others’ relationships but he was so deprived of social interaction of any kind that it mattered quite a lot. 

Playing tag was something he always loved playing with his brother as a kid (His brother had much less fun). He remembered how he’d practice his time powers by cheating in tag and jumping seconds into time to avoid losing. And once Krux tried to use his slowing down powers and accidentally froze himself! That took quite a while to wear off. Listening to these stories made him miss Krux. Sure he was a grumpy grouch but they always fought together. Protected each other. These guys looked out for each other too. These two bots were kinda like brothers. 

As Echo finished pretty much vocalizing everything he had ever written in his journal Gizmo jumped up on the desk to present the phone. The crack was not fixed but it had been soaking in rice for a couple hours and the water was purged from its processor. 

Acronix quickly grabbed the phone and went to tell all of INstabook of the past couple days, but in the corner of his eye he saw Echo shifting his weight awkwardly in his chair. He had just said so much about himself and Acronix was about to ignore him without even a word just because he got what HE wanted. But that was like when no one liked your post. It was a frustrating feeling. 

Acronix moved over to side hug Echo Zane, made a peace sign and took a seflie. He didn’t respond to Echo's questions; he just typed a caption and sent the photo on its way. After a few seconds tons of comments flooded the feed. 

“Here! This is the wonder of the internet!” He rejoiced, handing the phone to his robotic friend. Echo was astonished at all the people complimenting him. How many cared about what he was doing and who he was. 

“Fascinating” He awed, scrolling through the feed as new comments came in every second. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acronix spent the next day spamming his Instabook (and Chirper, of course) with everything. He shared candids of Echo Zane, Posted polls on if people would adopt him, sent many pictures of the lighthouse wondering if it was on any maps. He asked about the year and learned it was only a few years into the future, which was both a relief and really disappointing.

Echo enjoyed being “online”. He always welcomed new friends so it was a blast having so many digital ones. Maybe one day, the people online would come visit him here! Acronix had somehow arranged someone to pick him up off the island so it was not impossible anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N TIME!!! Hah hah. The wheel gave me this grouping and I kinda rolled with it so hard it became a sequel to my Garmadon and Echo Fic. Whooops. Hope you liked my garbage. Kudos, comments, etc make me happy. Thanks for reading.


End file.
